1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus having a body housing and a display unit housing rotatable relative to the body housing has been disclosed. The electronic apparatus has the body housing provided with a keyboard mount portion, the display unit housing provided with a built-in display device or the like, and a fixing member provided so as to protrude from the display unit housing. The display unit housing further has an opening portion in which the fixing member is embedded. The fixing member is an elastic member such as rubber. The fixing member is provided so as to protrude from a corner portion of the display unit housing toward the body housing.
When the display unit housing is closed, the fixing member abuts on an upper surface of the body housing to thereby absorb shock generated in the display unit housing.
However, the background art does not give any consideration to stress transmitted to the display device. For example, in the apparatus described in JP-2007-156551-A, there is a possibility that external stress will be directly transmitted from the display unit housing to the display device to destroy a circumferential edge portion of the display device because the display unit housing and the display device abut on each other.